


The Heavenward Stomp

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, black lightning - Freeform, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Just another one shot. Grace plays video games with Jennifer.





	The Heavenward Stomp

“Five matches in a row? I’m kicking your ass, Grace,” Jennifer laughed as she won another match. Grace frowned.

“Maybe I should stop choosing Harley. How are you so good at this game?” Grace asked as she put her controller down.

“Because I’m a teenager with nothing but time on my hands,” Jennifer smirked as she chose a new character. “Besides, you picked the wrong game to battle me in. I’ve put a lot of hours into Injustice. No one in this house can beat me. Why don’t you pick Wonder Woman this time?”

“Nah Grace, don’t let her set you up,” Anissa said as she walked into the living room and sat in between them. “She whips my butt every time I choose her.”

“Oh word? You cheater,” Grace grinned at Jennifer. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

“It’s not cheating! It’s called being strategic. Something you old heads know nothing about,” Jennifer said, grabbing her soda from the coffee table. Grace and Anissa looked at each other.

“You hear that, Grace? We’re old,” Anissa grimaced. Grace smiled and shook her head.

“If I’m old and bad at video games now, I can’t imagine how bad I’ll be in my thirties,” Grace joked. Anissa leaned on Grace’s shoulder.

“I’m going to stay down here and watch you two play for a little while,” she said.

“Oh no. Don’t you have a paper to write?” Grace asked. “You better get your butt back upstairs.” Anissa groaned and stood from the couch.

“Well what about her?” Anissa said, looking at her sister. "Don't you have homework that needs doing?"

“I finished mine before you guys even got here,” Jennifer grinned. “Go ahead, Harriet. Finish your work, then maybe you can hang out with us.”

“Well why don’t I do it down here? I don’t have much left anyway,” Anissa shrugged.

“Nope. we’ll only distract you. Go to your room,” Grace smirked at her girlfriend. Anissa sighed.

“Y’all are mean. Banishing me to my room,” Anissa muttered as she headed for the stairs. “My sister and my girlfriend, both turning on me. Can’t believe this.” Grace and Jennifer laughed.

“She’s not happy. You'll be in the doghouse later,” Jennifer said.

“Oh no I won’t. She’ll get over it once she’s done,” Grace said as she grabbed the controller. “I guess I’ll take Raven since you picked Hawkgirl.”

“It doesn’t matter who you choose, I’m still gonna win,” Jennifer smiled as the game started. “You know, you’re fun. None of Anissa’s exes ever wanted to hang out with me. They barely came to the house at all.”

“Well I’ll come over anytime you like, even if Anissa isn’t home,” Grace said, jamming her thumb into the buttons on the controller.

“Maybe we can go to the movies or something. Once I get a new boyfriend, we could even double date!” Jennifer said. “You two are way cooler than mom and dad. I like hanging out with you guys.”

“Aw, I like hanging out with you, Jen. And I’ll definitely come over more often if you’d like,” Grace smiled and shook her head as Hawkgirl soared into the air and stomped on Raven. “Jesus!” Jennifer laughed loudly as she watched Grace’s character crash to the ground.

“Just one thing though, girl. You’ve got to stop letting me win when we play video games,” Jennifer smiled at Grace. Grace looked at her and raised a brow.

“Let you?” Grace asked, feigning innocence.

“Please. Anissa told me this is one of your favorite games. I know you’re holding back,” Jennifer said as the match ended. 

"That girl can't keep a secret for her life," Grace muttered. She smiled at Jennifer. "Last time I try to keep something from you." Jennifer laughed.

“I appreciate you feeding my ego. It’s smart, but I wanna beat you for real, so fight me!” Jennifer said. Grace grinned and turned her attention back to the TV.

“Okay, but you asked for it!”


End file.
